


and then there were two

by thegodking



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and that’s why you’re called something else okay, bingo bango theres two now, just pretend that the original name was yours thats why it ain’t spoken, kylo ain’t the only ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodking/pseuds/thegodking
Summary: they were called “the rens”.if you encountered both of them, you were simply, utterly, fucked.luckily, they’re usually together away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	and then there were two

his sneer curled. grey, droopy skin rolling into a tight smile, he was pleased. 

you were on your knees, shaking. ben was next to you, you could sense his determination. you could feel his sadness, his defeat. 

the nightmares haunted you both, though none of you dreamed you’d end up here. loyal to a man who bargains for the end of the galaxy. 

but where else could you go? the temple was gone, Snoke had made sure of that. betrayed by his uncle, you were relieved he hadn’t forgotten you. 

you know why he came for you, the same nightmares and visions that plagued him came to you too. dark, terrifying thoughts conjured by Snoke. like a terrifying claw, drowning you in darkness. 

but at least he told you the truth, the truth of who you both were. ben, a skywalker, a solo, the son of _legends._

yet he never acted like it, more insecure than the rest of the kids you encountered at the temple.

most of them were dead now. so maybe confidence isn’t always beneficial. 

either way, you weren’t anyone special, figuring out your gift by sheer accident, your parents, fearful, sent you away. you trusted Luke, he made you feel just as important. 

until you woke up to see his face, illuminated in green, as he stared at you both with horror in his eyes. 

it was obvious he knew. he _knew_ the thoughts that had plagued you for months. he didn’t try to help either of you.

and ben, his _nephew._ thats who he was actually after. after sneaking to his hut in the darkness of night, you cuddled up next to him. 

but Luke, in his frenzy, could not hide his thoughts like he usually did. if he managed to succeed in ending his nephews life, his next target was yours. 

you had to give ben credit, he figured this out about 5 seconds before you did. igniting his saber and clashing it against his uncles, his other arm grabbed you as he brought the hut roof crashing down onto Luke. 

he couldn’t shield you completely, you got hit in the head pretty hard, losing consciousness. you assumed he dragged you out, dragged you here. his slight nod next to you confirmed it. 

his mind wandered to your cheek, you were lucky. the sharp pillar barely missed your eyeball, slicing through your cheek. the scar you have is a reminder of that day. no one knows it except you and him, but you can see the guilt in his eyes everytime he looks at it. 

you can feel how he feels, that’s what the bond does. you know he didn’t want the dark side, neither did you. but the light side didn’t believe in eachother if you, it shunned you, cast you aside. 

maybe you would find your home here. 

”you are no longer who you were. let go of that past, become who you were meant to be.” 

you both nodded. 

his eyes landed upon ben, you could see him tense under Snoke’s gaze. 

“you will fulfill your grandfathers destiny. the first order will _bow_ to Kylo Ren.” 

he looked up, eyes narrowing in confusion, but also, realization. 

you breathed in, _Kylo Ren._ you knew who that was, it was ben. should you even call him that? 

“no.” 

his voice echoed in your mind. you nodded, you had to leave behind who you were, embrace who you are now. 

does he still care about you? 

“yes. the dark side can’t take that away. Snoke knows it too.” 

you sighed, relieved. atleast you were understood here, maybe the nightmares were for a reason. 

Snoke moved his hand, you both were already donned in black gear, you were asked to change before meeting the supreme leader. but this was no cloth. 

it was black, it was terrifying. almost like the mask his grandfather wore, but not quite. there was silver, running near the eyes. 

he held it in his hands, turning it around and around, before pressing a button. the mouth piece clicked open, and he set it on his head, locking it in place. 

“do you like it, kylo ren?” 

the mask glistened in the dim light, he nodded. 

“yes.” 

goosebumps hit you, the mechanical rumble reverberating across the room. 

he liked it, you could tell he was pleased. you were too, his emotion bouncing back to you. 

Snoke turned his icy gaze upon you. 

“you, however, are an anomaly. your loyalty, it is admirable. you are strong in the mind and body as well, and kylo is loyal to you as well.” 

you gulped. 

he narrowed his gaze, “it only makes sense that you serve at his side. in time, you will rule the galaxy with him. 

shakily, you nodded. of course Snoke would be more interested in your skywalker-blooded companion, but you were surprised that he wasn’t going to murder you in the first 3 seconds of you being there. 

you shook your head, you hadn’t seen snoke move a mask infront of you, it looked similar to Kylo’s, with silver accents and a black, scary visor where your eyes should be. 

you lifted it over your head, the patches locked. surprisingly, it was very comfortable to breathe in, lightweight too. the visor was equipped with heat vision? night vision? you weren’t sure. it made it easier to distinguish Kylo’s silhouette over the dark background he kneeled infront of. 

Snoke nodded in approval, 

“do you like it?” 

you spoke, “yes, supreme leader.”

your voice was smoother, scarier sounding then before. but it still had a feminine ring too it, not as deep and muffled as Be- Kylo’s. 

“for someone so loyal to Kylo, you might as well take after him in identity, too.”

you turned your head, clearly confused. 

his eyes darkened, his ice cold stare narrowing. 

“Kyla Ren”. 

goosebumps went down your skin, it wasn’t you, it was, a darker version of you. that’s who you were now, you reminded yourself. 

you bowed your head in honor, you could hear reassuring words coming from Kylo, though you could already feel his demeanor changing. you realized it was probably a result of you throwing out yours. like cleansing yourself, but throwing out the good things, not the latter. 

you hoped it would be enough to convince him. 

luckily, the longer you stay in darkness, the quicker it consumes you. 

OR

the story of the one time the resistance lost.


End file.
